Cuma Iseng, Jangan Spaneng
by Masochists
Summary: Langsung ke loby! Warn : Drabble, oneshot! Baca mari baca!


.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura?" Seorang laki-laki bersurai dark sedang mengelus kepalanya, sambil memandang tanya pada perempuan beramput merah muda pendek sebahu yang dipanggilnya Sakura.

"Memukulmu tentu saja. Apa matamu tidak bisa melihatnya?" Dengan tanpa dosa, perempuan itu menjawab santai.

"Me-memang apa salahku? Sudah kubilang itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan! Kau tak seharusnya memukulku sekeras ini." Masih dengan tangan di kepala, laki-laki itu mendelik kearah Sakura.

Tiba-tiba, langkah kaki terdengar dari belakang Sakura berdiri. Mengalihkan pandangannya, Sakura dapat melihat pemuda berambut pirang nyentrik lengkap dengan kumis kucing di pipinya.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa posisimu absurd sekali Sasuke? Dan wajah apa yang kau tunjukkan kepadaku itu Sakura?"

"Dia..." sembari menunjuk laki-laki bernama Sasuke yang sedang jongkok mengelus kepalanya, "... dengan lancangnya menyentuh payudaraku dan meremasnya tanpa merasa berdosa!" Wajah merah garang terlihat melotot kearah pemuda bersurai dark itu.

"Bukan seperti itu kejadiannya, Naruto. Aku tadi terpeleset dan jatuh menimpa Sakura. Saat kurasakan ditanganku ada benda yang asing, aku mencoba mengobservasi benda apakah gerangan ditanganku. Dan tak kuduga itu adalah 'milik' Sakura!" Dengan ngotot Sasuke membela diri karena merasa tidak bersalah.

Adu cekcok pun terjadi cukup lama. Sedangkan pemuda bernama Naruto saat ini sedang sweatdrop melihat dia dilupakan. Kejadian indah di salah satu lorong sekolah saat waktunya para murid harusnya pulang.

.

.

.

 **Warning : Drabble, gaje, jelek sekalee dan semua yang buruk-buruk.**

.

.

.

"Jadi, kapan kalian menikah?" Masih ditempat yang sama, Naruto bertanya dengan penasaran membuat SasuSaku menghentikan pertikaian mereka. Wajah mereka pun terlihat rona merah mendengar pertanyaan simple namun mendalam dari Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto!?" Secara kebenaran, hmm maksudku kebetulan mereka menjawab bersama dengan kata yang sama. Hal itu pun membuat rona merah semakin terlihat jelas di wajah masing-masing.

"Lihat? Kalian sangatlah kompak! Kalian saling memahami, jadi menikah saja sana!" Dengan tanpa dosa, Naruto membuat sepasang manusia didepannya mengeluarkan asap fana layaknya disebuah anime.

"Ma-ma-mana mau aku menikah dengan laki-laki sok cool tapi ternyata mesum seperti dia? Lebih baik aku menikah dengan Naruto yang ceria dan periang!" Kalimat terakhir Sakura entah mengapa seolah menjadi sebuah benda tajam besar yang menancap di relung hati paling dalam Sasuke. Ceilah!

"A-aku juga tidak sudi menikah dengan perempuan penuduh macam dia!" Walau ada sedikit rasa ragu saat mengatakan itu, Sasuke dapat menutupinya dengan wajah cool miliknya.

"Aku lebih tidak sudi sialan! Lelaki mesum sepertimu tak pantas menikahiku!"

"Aku bahkan tak sudi membayangkan harus menikahi wanita galak sepertimu! Aku lebih baik menikahi seorang macam Hinata yang lembut dan perhatian!" Tersentak. Sakura hanya bisa menunduk mendengar kalimat itu dari Sasuke. Dengan sangat pelan, dirinya mulai beranjak dari lorong sekolah yang memang sudah sepi. Sasuke pun mulai berfikir apa yang salah dengan perkataannya.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

GREP

Menyadari kesalahannya, Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura sebelum ia pergi terlalu jauh. Sakura sendiri hanya diam tak beranjak dari posisinya.

"Maafkan aku yang menyakitimu dengan kata-kataku. Aku hanya termakan e-"

"Tidak usah minta maaf." Dengan wajah tak terlihat karena kepala yang tertunduk, Sakura memotong perkataan Sasuke secepat mobil Dominic Toretto, "Kau benar, tidak ada gunanya menikahi perempuan galak seperti diriku. Aku hanyalah perempuan yang berbaha-"

"Ssst..." adengan memotong pun kembali terjadi. Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang memotong perkataaan Sakura sambil menarik perempuan itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya, "... Kau memang galak dan temperamen. Tapi aku tahu..." mengangkat dagu Sakura dengan tangan kanannya, membuat wajah mereka berhadapan satu sama lain. Air mata terlihat mengalir dari permata zamrud indah yang tak ternilai itu buzyed dah, "Itulah caramu menunjukkan rasa sayangmu kepadaku." Kata-kata indah yang membuat siapa saja terpaku mendengarnya.

Terlupakan. Itulah yang dirasakan pemuda kuning nyentrik bernama Naruto. :''|

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan?" Suara feminim lembut menggetarkan jiwa, aseek, terdengar di pendengaran mereka bertiga. Suasana romansa terganggu oleh suara bak lantunan syair bidadari tersebut, "Dari tadi kuperhatikan kalian bertingkah sangat aneh. Mulai dari Sasuke-kun yang tak biasanya jatuh tak elit, Sakura-chan yang dengan teganya memukul Sasuke-kun, sampai Naruto-kun yang menjadi seperti pemain figuran."

"Ah, emmm... Kami sebenarnya sedang iseng, Hinata. Kami berakting, hanya berakting." Naruto yang partama sadar menjawab pertanyaan perempuan bernama Hinata dengan sedikit gugup.

"Akting? Jadi tidak ada acara memukul seperti tadi? Yang tadi hanya akting?" Alis terangkat saat menanggapi pernyataan Naruto.

"Tentu saja Hinata-chan..." dengan senyum, Sakura membenarkan perkataan Naruto, "Mana mungkin aku tega memukul Sasuke-kun? Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sifatku padanya."

'Sebenarnya kau bisa Sakura.' Batin Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sudahlah..." ingin mengakhiri ini, Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata, "Apa kau mau berkencan denganku malam ini, Hinata-chan?"

Dengan senyum lembut menawan layaknya gadis kahyangan ea ea, Hinata mengangguk dengan pasti. Suasana romansa pun kembali terjadi dilorong sekolah yang mulai menggelap. Dengan berpegangan tangan, kedua sejoli ini pun meninggalkan sekolah dengan sumringah. Tanpa disadari keduanya, sejoli lainnya menatap hal tersebut dengan sweatdrop besar.

'Kami dilupakan.'

"Ne, Sakura. Kalau saja pertanyaan Naruto tadi bukanlah setingan, kapan kita akan menikah?" Menginjak kaki Sasuke, Sakura beranjak meninggalkan dirinya.

"Jangan harap lelaki bejat!"

Sasuke pun mengalami sakit jiwa dan raga. Eilah dah!

.

.

.

 **Cuma Iseng, Jangan Spaneng by FhiengkyePsycho, That's Me Ending.**

.

.

.

Langsung aja lah. Seperti judulnya, jangan spaneng. Saya sebenernya meletakkan sifat Yandere disini. Kalian melihatnya? Tidak? Anggap saja setiap perkataan pedas disini perwujudan sifat Yandere, Yandere model tekanan batin. Hey, perkataan pedas lebih menyakitkan dari sebuah pukulan bung!

Ekspresikan apa yang ingin kalian ekspresikan di kolom seperti biasa.

Psycho, budal~


End file.
